Bang the Pistol, Drop to The Floor
by Mein Liebling
Summary: "Lily Luna Potter and Hydra Naomi Malfoy, you are under arrest!" There was no one there for the officers to arrest. Somewhere, far away in a inn in which Dominique Weasley fussed over Nao and Lily, the Malfoy girl smirked. Nao 28, Police 0. For everyone on the HPFC and QL! Lily/OC Femslash


Light.

_Pound._

**A **

V_**oi**_ce.

_**Boom.**_

_**B**__a__**n**__g._

**SSSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH.**

"They're getting away! Catch'em!"

_Bang!_

"Captain, they're firing shots!"

"I know that, stupid- fire back! Hit 'em with all you got! Fire at will!"

"Who knew someone like that could run so fast_!?_"

_B__**a**__n__**g!**_

Nao sneered as she loaded another round into the gun, blasting a hole in front of her into the old cracked brick. "Idiots, the lot of them." She muttered as she fired two warning shots behind her, making the following men duck, but still push forward in pursuit.

"Dammit!" the small blonde ducked into a small alley leading off the main one and hid behind two tin trash cans, straining her ears and keeping her fingers locked around the pistol, waiting to fire. She crouched in an uncomfortable position, her knees buckling, but it was necessary that she could see them and they couldn't see her.

Four loud pairs of boots stomped from where she was before, panting barely three feet away from where she was.

"Where are they?" the old growling voice of the commander ground out, not at all out of breath, unlike the other officers. "They couldn't have gotten far- search the area!" he barked, yellow eyes scanning the surrounding dead-ends in case Nao foolishly decided to leave her hiding place and surrender.

_Fat chance. _The little grey-blue eyed girl would have snorted if not the precarious position she was in.

"Sir! They just went down this alley!" the officer pointed in a completely opposite direction then where Nao was hidden, for once the girl thanking her short height, or else her bright nearly white hair would have been an obvious giveaway.

The commander sneered, an ugly expression on his old scarred face. "Well go after them!" he bellowed- pointing to where the other had motioned. "Don't let them escape!"

The three men saluted their elder hastily as they scrambled after an imaginary thief, yelling threats of 'Come back here' and 'you'll never get away'.

Nao was secretly astounded at their idiocy as they left their guns innocently sitting on a couple of boxes only a couple meters away.

The old veteran captain watched as the trio of young ones moved farther and farther away from the two of them, before turning his head to stare exactly at the spot where Nao was watching. She silently let out a gasp as the old man took out his pistol from its holder and aimed at the trashcans.

"I know you're in there…" He muttered as he walked confidently towards her hiding spot. "Come out and this will be a lot easier for the both of us… _thief."_

Just as Nao aimed her pistol at the advancing man, a bang was heard from the left- something small and fast knocking the deadly weapon out of the officer's hands.

"What-_!?" _ He froze as a boot crashed into his head, slamming him into the wall across from Nao and leaving him dumbfounded.

"Lesson learnt?" a mocking voice was the only thing he could hear.

Before he could gather his thoughts, a pistol smacked him harshly on the head, knocking out the police officer and leaving the alley clear of all up and active law enforcements.

Nao let out a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar grinning redhead. "I saved you once again, eh Naos? What's it with you and danger, I have no idea." Lily Potter grinned as she hoisted Nao off the ground, the other girl standing shakily as she was forcefully removed from her uncomfortable position.

"E-Eh?" The small blonde blew a piece of her bangs out of her eyes. "Oh yeah. Thanks Lils."

The older girl's brown eyes winked at her. "No problem, Nao. We better get you back to the Alley's Inn- Dom's wondering where you went suddenly when you two were going to go shopping."

Nao blinked as she smacked a hand to her forehead, her other one unconsciously grabbing Lily's as the two of them glided past the dead to the world officer. "I completely forgot about that!" she moaned, as the two girls grabbed the guns left behind by the law enforcements. "Domi's going to have my head! I promised her we would finally get to go 'girl bonding time' but I forgot last week and now this and-"

Lily laughed as she covered her little girlfriend's mouth with a black gloved hand. "Don't worry Naos. Dom will forgive you; she's more worried than angry about missing the date. The girl loves to mother you love, she's concerned about you missing meals and wearing jackets in the winter. And since you're always in such dangerous places…"

The little girl blushed as she turned her head away from Lily, the two of them walking calmly down the shadier side of London.

This specific part of the capital was called 'Diagon Alley' by the locals. It was warned to stay out of the area, for fear of getting mugged and robbed by the seedy patrons of the brothels and bars. Although not exactly one alley, it was a large circuit of many, although the original Diagon Alley was where the two were headed.

Overturned boxes and rotten food dotted the pathway. Homeless people stuck to the walls, and soulless eyes watched as the two girls daintily stepped around all of the smelly obstacles. One of the brothels doors burst open to their side as three drunken men stumbled out, laughing and leering at the ladies they had left behind.

One of the men- a grizzled blond who needed a shave- grinned at the two girls as he nudged his friends. "'ey, you two ladies lookin' for a good time?" he smiled- probably trying to look flirtatious and smooth, but only ended up with a disgusting leer.

"Not with you in bed." Lily pulled Nao away from the three men, who stumbled after them for a couple steps before falling down to their knees.

The redhead continued dragging her sweetheart down the distinct smelling passageways of Diagon Alley, her feet barely padding the familiar and well-worn ground as they turned left, right, left, left-

A dead end.

Lily didn't seem deterred as she cheerfully dragged Nao into the corner of the brick walls, searching in her pocket as she muttered 'now I knew that I had it somewhere…'

"Ah-ha!" She proudly presented the small steel key from her jacket and held it up by two fingers so the blonde could see. "Here it is. Dom would have my head if I lost another key."

The girl turned in towards the wall and pulled out one of the loose bricks, crouching down to eyelevel with the small dark space and began fiddling with a tiny lock-and-key contraption specially made to hide the Diagon Alley's Inn.

_Click._

"We're in!" Lily stood up and dusted off her pants, before turning her head back to look at Nao, who was staring at her with an amused expression. "What? You thought I couldn't do it?"

Nao didn't reply, leaving the unspoken 'maybe' hanging in the air.

"_Naoooooooooooo!"_

"I never said anything, Lils." Nao looked like she was about to grin, but instead tugged on Lily's shirt, making the older girl stop pouting and begin scourging around on the boxes on the ground.

A few curses, some loud screeching (causing no looks towards the two, as screams and yells were completely normal in Diagon Alley), and Nao constantly pointing out that Lily was searching in the wrong place- "Oh shut up, your just like your siblings, Naomi-", a small- barely large enough to fit even the two slim girls, actually- trapdoor was unearthed.

A shining, well-kept lock was the only thing that kept out the two girls, but here was where Lily smirked evilly and produced the keys, not having to worry about disabling the safety alarm. Nao kneeled down on the ground and watched as Lily slid the key into place, the all too familiar _click click _opening the lock and allowing Nao to flip open the heavy wooden door.

It was dark down in the hole. Nothing could be seen down underneath the tunnel, nothing to tell how deep it was.

Lily sat down and dangled her feet into it, before turning her red head and staring at Nao with a cheerful expression on her face and in her brown eyes. "See you at the bottom, Naos!"

She slid down the hole and was gone from sight.

Nao breathed in as she looked down, waiting five seconds to allow Lily time to clear away anything.

Then she dropped.

Sirens filled the air just as the trap door flipped shut, automatically locking and leaving the alley free from people.

"_Lily Luna Potter and Hydra Naomi Malfoy, you are under arrest!"_

There was no one there for the officers to arrest.

Somewhere, far away in a small Inn in which Dominique Weasley fussed over Nao and Lily, the Malfoy girl smirked.

_Nao 28, Police 0._

* * *

**For the beautiful, talented, spectacular people on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges and The Quiditch League. Yes, everyone one of you. Because your special. :D**

**For the OC/Swap competition **using the OC Hydra Naomi Malfoy who is owned by UnicornsAndRainbows20089 and the prompts romance/drama and truth.

**For the Quiditch League Competition (for Puddlemere United**) using the prompts Diagon Alley, Bed, Dangerous, and 'Lesson Learnt?'

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter, but for 99.99 plus shipping and handling, I'm yours._


End file.
